


The Gift, The Miracle, The Near Miss

by SlantedKnitting



Series: merlin memory month 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin is late. Gwen is right on time.





	The Gift, The Miracle, The Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merlin Memory Month](https://merlinmemorymonth.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 3, Path 1: Just In Time

Arthur checked his mobile for the twentieth time and pursed his lips. There were still no messages from Merlin, no calls, no anything.

"He'll get here," Lance said from his spot near Gwen's bed.

Arthur put his mobile away, knowing that there was a _very_ good chance that Merlin wouldn't make it. He didn't have a great track record.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, stepping up to the bed and tucking a strand of sweaty hair behind Gwen's ear.

"I fucking hate you," she groaned. She tossed her head back and tensed, her body freezing in pain. "Oh, God, I hate you so much," she managed through clenched teeth.

Arthur put his hand on Gwen's thigh and eased her leg back onto the bed as her contraction passed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I love you, and you're my hero."

"I'm never doing this again," Gwen panted.

"What about you and Lance?"

"Adoption's looking _real_ good right about now."

Lance chuckled and patted Gwen's hand. "Whatever you want."

Arthur watched them for a moment and then checked his mobile again.

 

~~~

 

"Almost there," the midwife said happily, her face between Gwen's legs.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gwen said.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," the midwife assured her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Can you just amputate everything from the neck down?"

The midwife chuckled. "How about some ice?"

Gwen nodded, looking defeated, and the midwife went to fetch ice chips.

"Any word?" Gwen asked, looking to Arthur.

"No," Arthur said, not even bothering to check his mobile. "He's probably stuck in surgery. He might not even have gotten my messages."

Gwen started to say something but cut herself off when she was overcome by another contraction. She grabbed hold of Lance's hand, and Lance's eyes widened comically as she gripped him tightly.

"Jesus," he whimpered.

Arthur would have laughed, but the midwife came back in just then and declared Gwen fully dilated.

"Oh, fuck me," Gwen groaned, still gripping Lance's hand. "I'm not ready, I'm not—"

"You're fine," the midwife said soothingly. "You're ready. You can do this."

Gwen shook her head frantically. "I can't—"

Merlin chose that exact moment to burst into the room, his chest heaving and his hair a mess and his expression wild. He was still in his scrubs—still in his cap—and it looked like he had run all the way from his hospital.

"Just in time!" the midwife said cheerily, waving Merlin into the room.

"Am I?" Merlin asked, panting. He hurried over to give Arthur a kiss.

"Where've you been?" Arthur asked, close to tears at the relief that Merlin would be present for this.

"Sorry. I came literally as soon as I could. Had a patient—"

"No one cares, Merlin!" Gwen shouted, and Arthur bit down a laugh.

"Right," Merlin agreed. He went over to her bed. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fucking fantastic. How are you?"

Merlin leaned down to give her forehead a kiss and then spoke with the midwife in quite tones, probably about something very medical. Arthur glanced at Lance, but Lance was focused entirely on Gwen. He was holding her hand, cupping her face, whispering something to her.

"Ready?" the midwife asked.

"No!" Gwen cried out as another contraction hit her.

Merlin kicked off his shoes and, gently pushing Gwen forward in her bed, sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around hers, hooked his chin over her shoulder, and nodded down at the midwife.

"She's ready," he said confidently.

Gwen slumped back against Merlin. "I'm not ready."

"You are." Merlin pushed her sweaty hair off her face. "You're perfect."

Gwen snorted. "I'm the most miserable I've ever been in my entire life."

Merlin chuckled and leaned back a little, pulling Gwen with him. "Yes, and the sooner this happens, the sooner you can stop being miserable."

Gwen huffed.

"I'm here," Merlin said, his voice low. "Arthur's here. Lance is here. We've got you. You can do this."

Gwen groaned a little, but after a moment she nodded.

"Okay," the midwife said, still smiling. "Push when you're ready."

Lance stayed by Gwen's side, Merlin stayed behind Gwen, and Arthur moved around to the midwife to get a good look at his child coming into the world.

It was hands down the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen, but somehow it was also the most beautiful. Gwen was amazing, more amazing than any of them deserved, and, in no time at all, there was the head of a little human coming out of her.

"And push," the midwife said, cradling the baby as Gwen pushed it the rest of the way out.

Arthur watched, in complete shock, as his child was birthed. The midwife lifted it and, adjusting Gwen's gown, rested the baby on her bare chest.

Everyone was crying—Arthur found himself sobbing—including the baby. It hushed after a moment, Gwen's skin pressed firmly against its own.

"It's a girl," the midwife said, clamping the umbilical cord.

"You're perfect," Merlin whispered, pushing Gwen's hair off her face again. "You're amazing."

Gwen chuckled tiredly and grabbed one of Merlin's hands. She placed it on the baby's head, and Merlin looked up at Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"Come say hi," he said.

Arthur took a wobbly step forward. He reached out hesitantly, not sure what to do, and Merlin took his hand and placed it on the baby's back.

"Oh," Arthur breathed. He moved closer and got his other hand on her. She was warm and wet and perfect. He tried to look up at Merlin, but he couldn't look away from her.

"Congratulations, everyone," the midwife said.

Arthur murmured his thanks and managed to pull his gaze away from his daughter to look up at his husband.

'I love you,' Merlin mouthed at him.

Arthur leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for making it."

"Like I would ever miss this."

"You almost did," Gwen pointed out. "Your one and only chance to see it, because I am _not_ doing this for you again."

Merlin grinned and pressed a kiss to her head. "We wouldn't dare ask it of you. Thank you. Both of you," he added, looking at Lance.

Lance nodded, still looking stunned at the events of the past few minutes.

"You're welcome," Gwen said tiredly. "Could you get off me, please?"

Merlin laughed and extracted himself as gracefully as he could. As soon as he had his feet back on the ground, he pulled Arthur in for a long hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I hope you didn't worry too much."

"Of course I did," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Merlin's back. "But you're here."

"I’m here. And so is she."

Arthur looked back over at their baby. She had her eyes closed and one hand curled under her chin.

"And so is she."


End file.
